(un)Kin(d)
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Os inimigos pareciam brotar do solo, cada um mais agressivo que o outro. Hermione tentava desviar, cuidando para não contra-atacar e atingir inocentes. Não queria admitir, mas, talvez, precisasse de um resgate. Ou, talvez, precisasse parar de comemorar o Natal com a sua família.


Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem.

Capítulos: 1

Estorinha aleatória de Natal.

* * *

 **(un)Kin(d)**

* * *

\- Ei, eu fiz a batida de abacaxi do jeito que tu gostas!

A voz atrás de si fê-la hesitar.

\- Ei, está tudo bem?

O som estava perto demais para não ser intencional, Hermione estava prestes a virar quando sentiu uma mão sobre o seu braço acompanhado de um "Luna?" meio murmurado. O saltinho abrupto e a virada súbita de cabeça não foram planejados e logo a garota deparou-se com um par de olhos grandes em uma pele pálida, tudo completamente desconhecido.

\- Oh – a mão dele encolheu-se com pressa e grudou-se do lado do corpo masculino. - Desculpa. Eu achei que fosse uma amiga minha que... tende a ir por aí sozinha.

Hermione tentou falar algo similar a "sem problemas", mas era possível que a sua voz tivesse saído tão baixa que ninguém além dos cães a tivesse escutado.

\- Eu não quero atrapalhar, então... – ele fez sinal para a luz que vinha da churrasqueira a alguns metros.

Ela anuiu e voltou a olhar para o horizonte, os cotovelos apoiados sobre a grade que circundava a piscina para evitar que as crianças entrassem ser supervisão. O som dissipante dos passos dele a fez olhar para trás uma última vez. Ele se afastava a observando. Mais preparada, Hermione conseguiu arrumar um meio sorriso no rosto que ele retribuiu antes de voltar para onde tinha vindo.

A noite estava fresca apesar do dia de verão e o céu nublado a impedia de ver as estrelas.

 _Possivelmente, a Tia Rosa era A-Pior-Pessoa-Para-se-Passar-o-Natal, ou qualquer época do ano, na verdade:_

 _\- Vê se pode, novinha, bonitinha, tinha condições de trabalhar! Por que ficar pedindo esmola na rua?_

 _Hermione inspirou, colocando uma garfada de farofa na boca para evitar confrontos diretos._

 _\- Isso na sinaleira?_

 _\- Sim! Com um carrinho de bebê todo arrumadinho. Tá certo que podia ser doação – disse em uma voz mais baixa. - Bonita, sabe? Loira. Não sei como uma menina tão bonita pode ter que pedir dinheiro._

 _O que a Tia Rosa realmente queria dizer, mas que ela provavelmente não conseguia nem pensar racionalmente, é que não fazia sentido uma mulher loira ser pobre e precisar pedir esmola. O que ela queria falar, mas que soaria perverso apesar de real demais, é que a grande maioria da população pobre da nação era negra e que, por isso, aquele menina na sinaleira fugia ao padrão._

 _Ela não queria dizer isso como uma crítica ao racismo estrutural. Ela provavelmente nem interpretava a situação como sendo esta._

 _Era uma tendência da Tia Rosa. Toda vez que ela comentava sobre uma pessoa branca bonita, ela era apenas "bonita", quando era uma pessoa negra ela era uma "negra bonita". Como se houvesse uma classificação em separado. Como se fosse importante ressaltar que ela era bonita,_ _ **apesar**_ _de ser negra._

 _Tia Rosa não se achava racista. Ela adorava os "negrinhos" (palavras dela) do voluntariado. Hermione discordava. Achava que, se a sua tia era capaz de observar esses problemas e não fazer a crítica, sim, ela era racista. Da mesma forma como Hermione, por si só, acabava tendo pensamentos racistas e tinha que controlar-se e corrigir-se constantemente. Havia sido criada para ser racista, mas não queria permanecer assim._

Largou o peso do corpo, os joelhos contra o peito, o equilíbrio focado na palma dos pés. Os braços passaram por entre as grades e os dedos entrelaçaram-se no terreno da piscina.

Estava tão cansada da sua família, dos comentários desnecessários, das conversas maldosas.

\- Hã... certeza de que está tudo bem?

Tentou se virar, mas nessa posição era impossível. Levantou-se e apoiou as costas na divisória.

\- Sim.

\- É que a queda foi meio repentina...

\- Eu... acabo fazendo isso quando estou cansada.

\- Ah... eu achei que podias não estar passando bem...

Só então Hermione percebeu que uma mão dele segurava um copo de água gelada e o outro um pão com alho. Não sabia se considerava isso uma gentileza ou uma passada de limites.

 _Apesar disso, o Tio Rubem sempre se esforçava para conseguir o título de A-Pior-Pessoa-Para-se-Passar-o-Natal:_

 _\- Ela já está começando a dar trabalho? – ele disse, apontando para Hermione._

 _Hermione travou os dentes para não responder, segurando a taça com vinho entre os dedos e focando nos fragmentos que depuravam no fundo do vidro._

 _\- A nossa Hermione é mais responsável que essas meninas de hoje em dia, né? Sem essa história de batom vermelho e de saia curta._

 _O que o Tio Rubem realmente queria dizer, e que ele provavelmente conseguia não apenas pensar racionalmente, mas justificar de diversas formas, é que Hermione sabia que usando batom vermelho e rupas curtas ela estaria chamando a atenção de possíveis assediadores e que ela estava sendo responsável não tomando essa atitude._

 _Ele não queria dizer isso como uma crítica ao machismo estrutural_

 _Era uma tendência do Tio Rubem. Toda vez que ele falava sobre mulheres era nos termos de "aquela belezinha" que passou na rua, ou "aquela moça que não se deu ao respeito e foi estuprada" ou "uma Fabíola". Como se a total culpa da forma como ele via as mulheres dependia apenas de elas seguirem comportamentos recatados indicados pela sociedade. Afinal, ele era homem, ele não conseguia controlar os seus instintos de olhar para peitos e bundas._

 _Tio Rubem não se achava machista. Ele "adorava as mulheres, tanto que até faria sexo com todas" (palavras dele). Hermione discordava. Discordava que misoginia pudesse ser chamada de adoração, que objetificação dos corpos femininos pudesse ser chamado de "instinto". Discordava que as mulheres pudessem ser "responsáveis" pelas consequências dos atos dos homens._

\- Tu estás com aquela família no salão de festas, né?

Definitivamente, ele estava passando dos limites.

\- É que... a Luna, aquela amiga que eu achei que era tu, passou por lá e ouviu parte da conversa. Ela disse que era... hm... uma família difícil.

Hermione deu de ombros. Não sabia se sentia-se ofendida por ele estar criticando a sua família ou se consolada por não ser a única a pensar isso deles.

Ele aproximou-se até apoiar-se da mesma forma que ela. Ofereceu-a as oferendas que havia trazido e, diante da recusa dela, ele mesmo comeu o pão.

\- Faz um par de anos já. Eu estava passando o Natal com um amigo. A mãe dele é meio insistente no quesito netos. Ele achou que seria bom variar o discurso e, durante o jantar, me apresentou como namorado dele. A mesa inteira ficou quieta – ele riu sozinho lembrando-se. – Ron é mais hétero que homo. Foi um choque para todos. Menos para a mãe dele, que logo emendou um "vocês sempre podem adotar".

Hermione não pôde evitar o sorriso.

\- É mais fácil encontra família difíceis, eu acho.

A compulsão por desabafar foi mais forte que a timidez. Em menos de sete minutos, Hermione havia feito uma Retrospectiva Natal 2015.

 _Ainda que tivesse chegado na disputa apenas há dois anos, a prima Renata estava empenhada:_

 _\- Não tens medo que ele vire... – disse, fazendo um sinal com as sobrancelhas, ao ver o presente que Hermione havia dado ao seu meio-irmão, 15 anos mais novo._

 _A pergunta era tão direta, que Hermione não pode ficar calada:_

 _\- O que? Um pai? – respondeu, olhando para o menino que segurava a boneca entre os braços com um sorriso enorme no rosto._

 _\- Não..._ _ **gay**_ _... – disse em uma voz baixa._

 _Não havia possíveis interpretações para o que Renata havia falado. Não havia como ficar mais claro que isso. Hermione enrugou o papel de presente entre os dedos e mordeu a língua. Havia um motivo pelo qual não tinha respondido aos comentários da Tia Rosa e do Tio Rubem. Ano passado, um comentário desses (sobre o que era mesmo? Algo sobre "os esquerdistas") seguido de uma resposta dela havia gerado uma discussão que terminara com um ataque de nervos da Vó Joana, que não conseguia ver a discordância na família, ainda mais em época de Natal._

 _Uma olhada pelo salão mostrou que todos estavam distraídos demais com os seus presentes. Quem sabe... Se ela falasse baixinho, sem ser muito grossa, e bem brevemente..._

 _\- Eu tenho medo que ele vire machista, misógino, de direita, conservador, reacionário, liberal, homofóbico, transfóbico, eu tenho medo que ele seja infeliz. O único medo que eu possa ter relacionado à sexualidade dele, e que não tem a ver com os brinquedos dele, é de ele ter que aturar comentários tipo os teus quando crescer._

 _Tá, tinha saído menos baixinho, mais grosso e menos breve do que ela havia planejado._

 _A segunda olhada pelo salão demonstrou que apenas a sua mãe havia ouvido e erguido uma sobrancelha. Menos corrigindo-a e mais perguntando-a se estava tudo bem._

 _\- Nossa, Hermione, que grossa! Foi só um comentário!_

 _Era sempre "só um comentário" ou "só uma brincadeira"._

 _\- A Hermione é assim, tem sempre algo para criticar._

 _É, é verdade, Hermione era sempre assim. Consciente de que fora criada em uma sociedade cheia de problemas e, tentando corrigir-se, tentando mudar o mundo para que ele fosse bom para todas as pessoas. Não divertido para uns e constrangedor e opressivo pra outros por conta de "brincadeiras"._

 _Trancou os dentes e não respondeu._

 _Sua mãe já havia comentado, "eles fazem mais para te provocar". Não sabia se era um ato consciente, mas sabia que esses temas sempre surgiam na sua presença. Sempre._

 _Ergueu-se e saiu pelas portas do salão. Precisava de ar e distância._

Hermione parou quando percebeu a careta dele.

Talvez desabafar com estranhos realmente não fosse algo a se fazer.

\- É difícil se controlar e fazer as coisas saírem como tu gostarias.

Hermione anuiu e emendou:

\- Acho que esses comentários seriam desesperadores vindos de qualquer, mas quando é alguém da família, é como se machucasse mais. Não sei bem o motivo. Já pensei que poderia ser algo como... um auto-ódio? Porque eles representam de onde viemos e que já pensamos de forma parecida em algum momento. Ou se é simplesmente porque conhecemos eles há tempo demais e estamos mais cansados de ouvir a mesma merda. É mais difícil se controlar com eles, de qualquer forma.

Parou, temendo ter falado demais. Era comum isso acontecer. Emendar uma coisa na outra e entediar as pessoas. Ou elas só começavam a falar por cima dela em grandes grupos e a ignoravam completamente.

Podia ser educada e perguntar como era a família dele. Certo.

"E como é a tua família?", "A tua família também é assim?", "Tens experiências com Natais desastrosos?".

\- Para evitar isso, nós saímos em amigos no Natal.

Estava distraída demais pensando no que dizer, é possível que não o tivesse ouvido corretamente.

\- Como?

\- É, todo ano nós nos reunimos, fazemos um churrasco, bebemos e fingimos que é uma festa qualquer.

Ele fez uma pausa, colocando o copo no chão, e Hermione penso que esperava que ela comentasse algum coisa.

\- É o resultado de um grupo de amigos com muitos Natais desastrosos em sequência tentando mudar o seu destino! – disse em uma voz triunfal.

Na segunda pausa, Hermione estava preparada para falar:

\- Isso parece genial! – Ele sorriu e ela continuou: - Acho que nenhuma família aceitaria se dissesses que preferes passar o Natal sozinho a passar com eles. Passar com os amigos, apesar de incomum, soa uma desculpa muito mais plausível! E não ter que lidar com o presépio, o as músicas falando de caridade, os comentários perturbadores da família – deu um suspiro contente, satisfeita.

Olhou pelo canto dos olhos, percebendo que havia entrado em uma de suas tiradas de falar sem pausas. Viu apenas um sorriso divertido.

\- Nós deliberamos por consenso te convidar para passar o Natal conosco.

\- Oh.

Um sorriso começou a brotar, a possibilidade de fugir da sua família era tão tentadora, o melhor presente de Natal! Mas... ela não era uma pessoa que... gostava de pessoas ou que... se dava bem em público. Ok, ela era tímida. Mentira, ela era antissocial e não queria ter que entrar em qualquer lugar que tivesse um grande número de conhecidos, que dirá um grande número de desconhecidos.

Tentou cobrir o constrangimento com uma risada:

\- Acho que a minha família me mataria. Fica para o ano que vem.

\- Claro – a resposta dele veio com o celular. – Coloca o teu número. Assim, nós podemos te convidar com mais antecedência no próximo ano.

Ela encarou o celular por alguns instantes, ponderando se colocava o seu número de verdade ou se mentia. Segurou o celular entre os dedos e digitou os primeiros números. Qual o mal? Qualquer coisa, era só ela bloqueá-lo, certo?

Digitou e preencheu o seu nome, devolvendo o aparelho.

O homem olhou antes de repetir lentamente:

\- Hermione? Falei certou? – diante do aceno ela, ele continuou: - E eu sou Harry. Estás voltando agora para a tua festa?

Depois de ter negado o convite, ela não poderia responder outra coisa, não é mesmo?

Anuiu.

\- Foi ótimo te conhecer – ele terminou com um sorriso gentil.

Ele exalava algo bom e gentil que não se limitava ao sorriso. A conversa, o copo de água, o convite, o pão com alho. Hermione queria abraçá-lo. I) Porque ela realmente gostava de abraçar as pessoas, mesmo que fossem desconhecidos; ii) porque ele havia se disposto a ajuda-la; iii) porque ela estava prestes a voltar para a sua família e ela realmente, _realmente_ não queria.

Então, abraçou-o.

E foi mais constrangedor do que ela havia pensado. Ele obviamente não esperava um abraço de uma desconhecida e permaneceu os dois primeiros segundos com os braços flutuando nas laterais deles.

Hermione lidou da única forma que conseguia lidar com situações constrangedoras. Afastou-se o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos e comandou "abraço", antes de encostar a cabeça novamente contra o peito dele. Harry obedeceu, circundando-a com os braços.

Ele tinha cheiro de roupa limpa e de algo mais que ela não conseguia dar nome. A altura dele era ideal para encaixar a testa no seu pescoço e os braços nas laterais das suas costelas, circundando o seu dorso. Apesar da relutância inicial, ele cedera ao abraço com facilidade, anulando o espaço entre eles.

Era óbvio que a responsabilidade de terminar o abraço era dela, então, aproveitou-o mais do que deveria, colhendo forças do calor agradável e da gentileza inerente dele, preparando-se para o inevitável confronto com a família.

\- Obrigada – ela murmurou – por tentar me resgatar da família.

A sensação da risada dele contra a sua bochecha foi maior que o som e Hermione considerou que aquele era o momento para se afastar.

\- Espero que não seja só uma tentativa da próxima vez.

Quando ele sorriu, ela sorriu junto e deu um passo desconfortável para trás, afastando-se dele. De repente, ele pegou o celular e mexeu nele por alguns instantes.

\- Para teres o meu número, caso precises de um resgate no futuro - a vibração no seu bolso confirmava a fala dele.

Ela realmente precisava ir.

Porque ter uma solução tão simples para os problemas dela era assustador. Porque era possível só não se envolver com a parte da sua família que ela era obrigada a ver nas festas de família. Pular esses eventos. Selecionar momentos para encontrar os parentes legais. Não era uma decisão fácil, mas era uma decisão simples. Muitos conseguiriam fazê-la. Harry havia feito. Só que esta não era ela. Hermione não era o tipo de pessoa que tomava decisões em cima da hora, sem ponderar as consequências das suas ações.

Ela não estava preparada para isso.

Com um último sorriso, dessa vez mais constrangido que simpático, foi a passos rápidos para o salão onde estava a sua família, deixando aquele que ela considerava chamar de novo amigo para trás, escondido entre as sombras.

Este não seria um Feliz Natal para Hermione.

* * *

 **Fim.**

* * *

Yup. Esse é o fim. Sem final feliz, porque eu ainda não comi chocolate hoje e estou de mau-humor.

O título é um jogo de palavras em inglês, usando unkind (rude, grosseiro) e kin (parente).

E um Feliz Dia-de-Comer-Horrores-e-Sofrer-com-a-Família :D

* * *

 **Cena extra:**

A luz do salão era um desconforto para as retinas dela, que haviam ficado no escuro até agora. Ouviu-os antes de vê-los.

\- É por isso que esse país não vai para frente. Enquanto esse partido ficar dando dinheiro para os pobres terem filho, nós só teremos mais pobres vagabundos e menos pessoas de bem.

Hermione engoliu. Eles tinham brigado sobre isso ano passado. Ela tinha até mostrado os resultados dos estudos que diziam que mesmo as pessoas que recebiam benefício estavam tendo menos filhos. E QUEM EM SÃ CONSCIÊNCIA CONSEGUIA CRIAR UMA CRIANÇA COM TRINTA E CINCO REAIS POR MÊS?! _TRINTA E CINCO!_

Pegou o celular, salvou o número da chamada perdida.

Hermione (00:07): Nem entrei e já estou arrependida.

Harry (00:08): Ainda posso passar aí e te resgatar.

Olhou para a cena à sua frente antes de encarar as letrinhas na tela.

Hermione (00:12): Nah, preciso aprender a lutar as minhas próprias batalhas.

Hermione (00:12): Mas me convida no Ano Novo?

A segunda frase foi adicionada sem pensar e imediatamente ela se arrependeu.

Harry (00:12): Queres passar o Ano Novo conosco?

Céus. Ok. Ela não esperava isso agora. Céus.

Ela ainda não conhecia eles. Ela não conhecia _nada_ sobre eles além de o fato de terem um amigo chamado Harry que tinha um abraço super confortável! E o pedido de convite havia sido mais uma brincadeira que qualquer coisa. Será que ele não sabia lidar com brincadeiras? Como ela poderia decidir algo assim em minutos?

Harry (00:18): Mas não precisa me responder agora. Te pergunto de novo dia 30.

Hermione expirou e olhou a tela, sem saber o que responder.

Terminou com um "Feliz Natal, Harry :D" antes de entrar no salão e batalhar os monstros da genética.

O Natal não seria feliz, mas o Ano Novo parecia promissor.


End file.
